Ada Apa Dengan Sehun?
by Winter02
Summary: Luhan tidak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya, pada hubungannya, atau pada Sehunnya? Ada apa dengan Sehun? HUNHAN/KRAY/YAOI/BL/TWOSHOOT/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Ada Apa Dengan Sehun?**

 **::**

Story By **Double Kim**

Oh Sehun – Luhan

Slight : Kris – Yixing

Other Exo members

Genre : Yaoi, BL

Rate T (?)

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

But Kim Jongin, Kim Hanbin and this story is mine.

:

:

:

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya, pada hubungannya, atau pada Sehunnya?

Ada apa dengan Sehun?l

:  
:

:

"SURPRISEEE!"

Teriakan membahana, bunyi terompet ulang tahun dan confetti bertebaran langsung menyambut pandangan mata seorang pemuda berkulit albino pagi ini.

Seakan nyawanya belum terkumpul sempurna, dia hanya diam memandang sekelilingnya, sambil sesekali mengucek kedua matanya. Dia melirik sekilas jam dindingnya, astaga ini baru jam 5 lewat 20 menit, sedang apa mereka di apartemennya sepagi ini?

"Saengil Chukkae Sehunnie!"

Sebuah kue ulang tahun berhias strawberry dan kiwi bertuliskan "Happy Bday My Lovely Hunnie" serta lilin dengan angka 23 terulur tepat didepan wajah stoicnya, dan jangan lupakan satu kecupan mesra yang mendarat dipipinya.

"Gomawo baby Lu"

Sang pemuda yang sedang berulang tahun langsung memberikan senyum manis ala kadarnya kala menyadari sang pujaan hatilah yang sedang berada dihadapannya kini. Dia pun sudah siap untuk meniup lilin yang ada dikue tersebut, sebelum..

"Chakkaman Hunnie!" Teriakkan nyaring keluar dari bibir mungil namja bermata rusa yang berada didepannya itu. Dia mengesampingkan kue ulang tahun Sehun yang tengah dia pegang.

"Wae Lu? Kau tidak mau aku meniup lilin itu?" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa Hunnie sudah berdoa sebelumnya? Kajja kita berdoa bersama dulu Hunnie, baru kita tiup lilin dan berfoto bersama" Seru sang namja bermata rusa tersebut sambil kembali menaruh kue tersebut diantara mereka berdua dan mulai menutup mata.

"Berdoalah Hunnie-ya.." Bisik Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun pun menurut dan menutup kedua matanya untuk berdoa, lalu "Amin.." Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung meniup lilin dengan angka 23 tersebut.

Selesai meniup lilin ulang tahunnya, Sehun langsung mengecup sekilas bibir kekasih tersayangnya tersebut "Gomawo baby Lu"

Luhan langsung merona hebat dengan perlakuan Sehun barusan "Yak Oh Sehun, jangan seperti itu, malu dilihat orang lain" Luhan langsung menutup mata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut, Sehun pun langsung tertawa sambil mencubit pelan pipi rusa nakal kesayangannya itu.

"Anggap saja kami hanya makhluk tak kasat mata Lu" Sebuah suara berat dengan wajah setengah mengantuk menginterupsi kegiatan manis Sehun dan Luhan pagi itu.

Sebuah sikutan diperut diterima sang pria berambut blonde tersebut "Ahh.. Kenapa sayang? Aku benar kan, sekarang kita tampak seperti makhluk tak kasat mata ditengah kemesraan mereka? Padahal kita sudah bangun dari pagi-pagi buta begini untuk merayakan ulang tahun anak cadel itu, tapi dia bahkan sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangan kita"

"Jangan mulai Kris.." Namja berambut hitam dengan dimple dipipinya itu berdesis sambil memberikan senyumnya kepada sang calon adik ipar.

"Jangan hiraukan dia Hunnie ya, potong saja kuemu" Namja tersebut menyodorkan pisau kue kepada Sehun dengan dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang handy-cam yang merekam semua kegiatan mereka pagi ini.

"Say hay Birthday Boy.." Namja tersebut merekam wajah bangun tidur Sehun dengan lebih dekat.

"Hai Yixing hyung, hai Kris hyung, terima kasih sudah membantu Luhanku membuat surprise ini. Aku sangat terharu, terima kasih" Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke handy-cam dan tersenyum kearah dua orang tersebut.

"Kalau bukan karena Luhanmu mengancam akan menangis seharian dan mogok makan jika aku tidak ikut membantunya menjalankan surprise ini, dan juga ancaman dari Yixing, bahwa jika Luhan menangis maka aku tidak akan dapat "jatah" selama sebulan, aku tidak akan mau mengorbankan waktu tidurku yang berharga ini demi kau dan kisah cinta kalian yang sungguh luar biasa ini" Kris menguap diakhir pidatonya sambil tangannya sibuk membuang confetti yang berada dirambut atau bajunya.

"Itu kan, kan.. Karena kedua tanganku sudah memegang kue ulang tahun dan Yixing hyung sudah memegang handy-cam. La-lalu siapa orang yang akan membuka tabung confettinya dan yang meniup terompet ulang tahunnya kalau bukan kau hyung!" Luhan langsung memasang wajah ingin menangisnya yang langsung membuat Sehun dan Yixing cepat tanggap akan keadaan berbahaya ini. Luhan yang menangis bukanlah hal baik, apalagi dipagi hari.

"Ssshh. Sudah sayang, Kris hyung hanya bercanda dan ingin menggodamu" Sehun langsung menaruh kue ulang tahunnya dinakas samping tempat tidurnya dan membawa Luhan yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca itu ke dalam pelukannya, dia mengelus sayang pundak Luhan sambil mengecup pucuk kepala sang terkasih.

"Awww! Sayang, kenapa aku dipukul?" Kris mendelikkan matanya horror, karena baru saja mendapat pukulan -sayang- dari suaminya, dan dia akui itu cukup sakit.

"Sudah kubilang untuk jangan selalu menggoda Luhan. Kau tahu sekali kan adikku itu sangat manja dan cengeng, kenapa sih kau tidak bisa menuruti saja keinginannya tanpa banyak berkomentar?!" Yixing mendelikkan matanya sambil mematikan handy-cam ditangannya dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berada dalam pangkuan dan pelukan Sehun.

"Lulu sayang, Kris hyung hanya bercanda. Jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati oke? Sudah sayang, jangan menangis heum? Kita kan belum merekam video saat Sehunnie potong kue, kajja kita potong kuenya Lu"

Yixing mengusap kepala adiknya itu sambil berusaha meredam gejolak emosi adik tersayangnya tersebut. Perbedaan usia 4 tahun dan juga perilaku manja dan cengeng Luhan memang terkadang membuatnya merasa sedikit kerepotan, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Yixing merasa keberatan. Karena justru dengan semua sikap manja dan cengeng Luhan tersebut membuatnya semakin menyayangi dan melindungi adik satu-satunya tersebut.

"Lu, dihari ulang tahunku tidak boleh ada air mata, apalagi itu air mata kekasihku. Kajja kita potong kuenya sayang"

Masih dengan duduk dipangkuan Sehun, Luhan memegang kue ulang tahun tersebut dan Sehun memotong kuenya. Mereka berbagi potongan kue pertama dan membagi potongan kue kedua dan ketiganya untuk Yixing hyung dan Kris hyung.

Yixing tersenyum ketika sang calon adik ipar menghampirinya yang berdiri diujung kasur sambil merekam kegiatan mereka. Sehun memberikan potongan kue keduanya dan menyuapi kue itu "Lu, apa tidak apa-apa Sehun menyuapiku seperti ini? Aku tidak mau kau sampai cemburu apalagi menangis karena hal ini lho.." Goda Yixing sambil memberikan wink kepada Luhan.

"Aniyo hyung, mana mungkin aku cemburu kepadamu. Kau adalah kakakku dan kau tidak akan mungkin tergoda dengan ketampanan Sehun karena kau kan sudah punya suami, meskipun tidak setampan Sehun" Luhan melirik Kris dengan ujung mata diakhir kalimatnya, membuat Yixing dan Sehun tertawa.

"Yak! Zhang Luhan! Jaga bicaramu! Aku ini jelas-jelas jauh lebih tampan dari si albino itu!" Kris menunjuk wajah Luhan dengan dengan terompet ulang tahun yang masih dipegangnya.

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kris, membuat Kris mengangkat tangannya seolah-olah akan memukul Luhan dengan terompet ulang tahun itu.

"Kris Wu.. Kau pasti sangat tahu hukuman apa untuk orang yang suka menggoda adikku dan membuatnya menangis kan?" Yixing mengingatkan Kris dengan senyum manis namun penuh arti tersebut.

"Argh! Dasar kau Rapunzel, Snow White, Cinderella! Dasar kau Putri Disney!"

Luhan melepas sebelah sepatunya dan berencana melemparkan itu ke wajah -tidak seberapa- tampan kakak iparnya itu karena sudah mengatainya mirip putri-putri dalam cerita Disney tersebut, heol! Demi Dewa, Luhan itu manly! Meskipun dia akui dia agak lebih mudah menangis, tapi itu kan karena hati dia lebih lembut dan sensitif, bukan berarti dia cengeng apalagi mirip putri-putri animasi itu!

"Lulululu, tahan sayang.. Jangan ada kdrt Lu, ini masih terlalu pagi heum, tahan sayang" Sehun langsung saja menahan tubuh mungil Luhan yang sepertinya sudah hendak melayangkan sepatu Adidas putih kesayangannya itu, dia menurunkan sepatu itu dan memakaikan kembali dikaki Sang Princess, ehm- dikaki Luhan maksudnya.

Kris hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek sambil memainkan alisnya, sementara Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap bengis Kris. Sungguh Luhan tidak tahu kenapa kakak iparnya ini sepertinya terlahir hanya untuk menggodanya, membuat dia kesal lalu menangis.

"Dari pada kau bertengkar terus dengan Kris hyung, bagaimana jika kalian melakukan gencatan senjata? Nah, berikan kue ini kepada Kris hyung, suapi dia" Sehun menyodorkan kue ulang tahun yang sudah dia potong kepada Luhan, tapi Luhan malah membuang mukanya ke samping "Aku tidak mau Hunnie, Kris hyung jahat"

"Lulu, kalau Kris hyung jahat, dia tidak akan membantumu membuatkan aku surprise ini. Dia hanya bercanda sayang, ayo cepat berikan kue ini, kita harus bersiap-siap kekampus dan mereka juga harus bersiap-siap bekerja kan" Sehun memaksa Luhan memberikan potongan kue itu karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi dan mereka harus bergegas merapikan kekacauan ini dan mulai beraktifitas.

Luhan masih diam sambil menatap sebal sang kakak ipar.

"Luhaann.." Itu suara kakaknya, dan Luhan tahu kalau Zhang Yixing ehm- sekarang jadi Wu Yixing itu sudah pelan sekali dan -berusaha- tenang, itu artinya dia sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran melihat kelakuannya dan Kris yang sudah seperti Tom and Jerry tersebut.

Luhan pun berjalan menghampiri Kris sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dia menyodorkan kue itu ke depan wajah Kris tanpa bersuara.

"Luhan sayang.." Kali ini suara berat Sehun yang terdengar.

"Ini hyung" Cicit Luhan sambil menyodorkan kuenya ke arah Kris denga kedua tangan mungilnya, membuat baik Sehun maupun Yixing tersenyum gemas melihat kelakuan Luhan itu.

"Aku tidak mau tanganku kotor terkena cream itu" Kris masih asyik duduk diujung kasur Sehun sambil menyilangkan kakinya, membuat mereka seperti sedang shooting drama antara Raja dengan dayang-dayangnya yang mengantarkan makanan.

"Ap-apa? Lal-lalu?" Luhan tergagap sambil mulutnya terbuka tertutup seperti ikan koi, dalam hatinya dia berusaha bersabar dengan kelakuan setan jahil dalam bentuk suami hyungnya ini.

"Suapi aku, Aaaaa.." Kris membuka mulutnya bersiap menerima suapan kue itu dari sang adik ipar tersayang, sampai..

"Akhg! Zhang Uhan! Apa yang khau lakh" Kris tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tersedak akibat ulah iseng Luhan yang menyuapinya secara ajaib. Heol! Luhan memasukkan potongan kue besar itu langsung ke mulutnya hingga dia tersedak dan cream kue itu menempel disekitar bibir bahkan sampai ke pipinya.

"Ahahahaha.. Ahahahaha.. Kau lucu sekali hyung" Luhan tertawa sampai terbungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya "Kalau makan kue itu sedikit-sedikit saja, kau rakus sekali sih hyung, ahahahaha.."

Yixing langsung menerima air pemberian Sehun dan meminumkannya ke Kris yang masih terbatuk-batuk itu. Yixing hendak menghapus cream disekita pipi dan bibir Kris, tapi tangan Kris menahannya, tadinya dia sempat bingung, apalagi Kris yang berjalan tergesa ke arah Luhan dan langsung menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan erat.

"Ehh..?" Luhan terkaget-kaget dengan kelakuan Kris, tapi kemudian kedua mata rusanya membelalak kala sang kakak ipar memajukan wajahnya kearah Luhan dan mencium paksa pipi Luhan bergantian, membuat cream yang berada diwajahnya berpindah ke wajah Luhan.

"ANDWAE HYUNG! Andwae, jebal.. Mianhae hyung,mian" Luhan berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaganya, menggelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari, tapi tetap saja tenaganya tidak akan sebanding dengan tenaga Kris yang sedang rajin nge-gym itu.

Yixing tertawa melihat kelakuan ajaib suami dan adiknya, sementara Sehun yang mengambil alih handy-cam Yixing mendekatkan cameranya ke arah mereka berdua yang masih begulat dengan cream diwajah mereka itu.

"Hunnie tolong, Lulu bisa jerawatan nanti. Tolong Hunnie, huwweee.." Luhan mulai menjerit dan Yixinglah yang akhirnya memisahkan mereka.

"Hahahaha.. Rasakan pembalasanku rusa nakal" Kris tertawa setan saat melihat Luhan yang langsung berlari ke pelukan Sehun, membuat baju Sehun yang kini terkena cream diwajah cantik Luhan.

"Hunnie-yaaa, kenapa tidak menolong Lulu?!"

"Mau bagaimana sayang, tanganku kan sedang sibuk merekam?"

"Tapi kan satu tangan Hunnie-"

"Sudah Luhan, cepat bersihkan dirimu dan bereskan semuanya, kalian ada kuliah kan pagi ini? Aku dan Kris juga harus pergi bekerja" Yixing mengambil handy-cam ditangan Sehun dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya.

"Luhan, taruh kue itu dikulkas jika tidak dimakan sekarang, dan rapikan kamar Sehun. Ide menebar confetti kan darimu, jadi kau yang harus merapikan semuanya, cepat Lu" Yixing menarik Luhan paksa dari pelukan Sehun, membuat si rusa nakal tapi cantik ini memberengut lucu.

"Hyung bantu-"

"Hyung harus pergi sekarang Lu, Kris hyung juga ada rapat pagi ini, dan dia harus membersihkan wajahnya dulu, jadi aku percayakan semuanya padamu ya sayang" Yixing mengecup sekilas pipi tembam adiknya dan juga Sehun, lalu menarik keluar Kris dari kamar Sehun.

Kris menepuk pelan pundak Sehun "Selamat ulang tahun jagoan, semoga mata hatimu cepat terbuka agar kau tahu siapa sosok sebenarnya siluman rusa yang sedang kau pacari ini"

"Hyung!"

Luhan langsung saja memelototkan matanya dan tubuhnya langsung melayang diangkat Sehun yang menahan dirinya agar tidak mengejar Kris dan berniat melempar remot ac yang ada dimeja nakas.

"Kris!" Yixing langsung menyeret Kris ke arah pintu keluar demi menyelamatkan dia dari amukan rusa jadi-jadian.

"Hyung pergi dulu ya, ingat kalian ada kuliah pagi, jangan bercinta atau kalian akan terlambat. Bye Lulu, Bye Sehun, Happy Birthday Hunnie-ya" Yixing melambaikan tangan sebelum menutup pintu apartemen Sehun.

Luhan merona mendengar perkataan kakaknya yang kelewat frontal itu. Sementara Sehun memutuskan untuk segera masuk kekamarnya dan mandi.

"Hunnie mau sarapan apa? Nan-nanti Lulu siapkan" Tiba-tiba saja Luhan tergagap ketika sedang mengekor dibelakang Sehun dan melihat Sehun yang sedang melepas baju atasannya dikamar didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa saja Lu, sereal dan juga susu juga sudah cukup, atau roti juga tak apa"

"Su-susu? Susu apa?"

"Hah?" Sehun tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu Luhan, dia menoleh dan melihat Luhan yang tampak sedang memainkan kedua tanganya gugup sambil memandangi tubuh ber-abs miliknya dengan penuh minat.

"Tentu saja susu sapi Luhannie sayang.. Tapi kalau kau mau menyumbangkan sedikit "susumu" juga aku tidak akan menolak. Malah aku akan sangat senang bisa sarapan susu rusa cina dipagi hari, pasti sangat hmm.. nikmathh" Sehun mendekatkan tubuh toplessnya ke arah Luhan dengan suara didesah-desahkan dan juga kedua tangannya yang langsung bergerilya tanpa aba-aba. Membuat Luhan langsung teringat pesan kakaknya dan langsung mendorong Sehun menjauh.

"Hun-hunnie Ki-kita ada kuliah pa-pagi hari ini, ja-jadi cepat man-mandi. A-aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu, dengan susu sa-sapi kan?" Luhan langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar Sehun, membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu rusa kesayangannya.

:

:

:

Mereka berangkat setelah selesai sarapan bersama. Didalam mobil Sehun, Luhan bersenandung sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri dengan imut.

"Hunnie, nanti kita makan siang bersama yah? Lalu kau pulang sore kan? Kita bisa nonton film dahulu lalu canddle light dinner bersama, hihihi" Luhan terkikik senang mengingat rencana untuk menghabiskan sisa hari ulang tahun Sehun yang sudah dia rancang dari jauh-jauh hari.

Mereka memang sedang sibuk oleh tugas akhir-akhir ini, oleh karena itu Luhan menyusun rencana yang tidak mengganggu jadwal perkuliahan mereka.

"Hmmm.. Mianhae Lu, aku tidak janji kita bisa makan siang bersama, aku sudah ada janji dengan Chanyeol untuk ke perpustakaan, ada tugas dari Dosen kang, deadlinenya 2 hari lagi. Dan untuk nanti malam, akan aku usahakan, oke?"

"Hmm.. Baiklah" Luhan hanya mengangguk lesu dan membuang tatapannya keluar jendela.

"Hey Lu, jangan marah ya sayang. Kau tahu kan akhir-akhir ini aku sedang banyak tugas?" Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan dengan tangan kirinya, dia mengecup tangan Luhan dan menempelkannya dipipinya.

"Ne, aku mengerti Sehunnie" Luhan mengangguk patuh, meskipun didalamnya hatinya ada perasaan yang mengganggu.

:

:

:

Mereka sampai di Seoul University pukul 08.50 dan itu membuat Luhan langsung berlari ke kelasnya di gedung seni yang bersebrangan dengan kelas Sehun di gedung manajemen.

Luhan berbalik arah lagi, membuat Sehun yang sedang menutup pintu mobilnya mengernyit "Ada yang tertinggal Lu?"

"Ada"

"Apa?"

"Cintaku yang tertinggal dihatimu" Luhan langsung menarik kemeja Sehun dan mencium si birthday boy itu.

Sehun langsung melepaskan Luhan yang terlihat terlalu asyik melumat bibirnya.

"Wae?" Luhan mengernyit, tumben sekali Sehun menolak ciuman darinya? Kan moment ini sangat langka, biasanya Sehunlah yang mencium Luhan. Tapi karena ini ulang tahun Sehun, jadi Luhan berinisiatif sedikit agresif hari ini.

"Ini diparkiran Lu, banyak orang yang melihat kita" Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dari kemejanya, tidak memperhatikan raut kecewa yang tercipta di wajah Luhan.

"Wae? Bukankah satu kampus juga sudah tahu kita sepasang kekasih Sehunnie?"

"Iya Lu, tapi jangan seperti ini, malu dilihat orang"

Luhan tertegun selama beberapa saat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun menghindarinya atau menutupi interaksi mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih didepan umum. Sehun memang bukan orang yang banyak bicara, tapi biasanya dia akan menciumnya, memeluknya atau menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada Luhan kapan pun, dan dimana pun. Ini juga yang membuat teman-teman Luhan iri kepadanya, karena bisa mendapatkan Sehun, sang pangeran kampus yang tampan, kaya, pintar, dingin, penuh kharisma, tapi sangat romantis.

"Ma-maaf Sehunnie.."

"Ya sudah, kau cepat ke kelas Lu. Aku juga ke kelas dulu ya sayang, bye" Sehun mengusak kepala Luhan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri kebingungan diparkiran. Sehunnya pergi begitu saja, tanpa pelukkan atau ciuman untuknya seperti biasa.

:

:

:

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung Luhan tidak dapat sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dosennya katakan. Kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang perubahan sikap Sehun. Tadinya Luhan ingin menanyakannya langsung saat makan siang bersama, tapi yang dia dapati hanyalah sebuah pesan singkat permintaan maaf dari Sehun yang tidak dapat menemani Luhan makan siang (lagi) hari ini.

"Lu, cepat habiskan ice cream itu, lihat ice nya meleleh Lu" Kyungsoo mengelap tangan Luhan yang terkena lelehan ice cream dengan tissue.

"Ada apa sih denganmu? Kau tidak mau makan siang dan sekarang ice cream pun tidak kau makan. Apa kau sedang tidak sehat hari ini Lu?" Kyungsoo menempelkan telapak tangannya dikening Luhan untuk memastikan bahwa sahabat cantiknya itu baik-baik saja.

"Aniya Kyung. A-aku hanya, a-aku"

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang sedang terjadi Lu?"

"Kyung kau tahu. A-aku tidak tahu ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, tapi aku merasa sikap Sehun akhir-akhir ini berubah. Dia bahkan menolak ku ajak makan siang bersama hari ini" Luhan menunduk sedih menatap ice creamnya yang kian meleleh.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Lu. Bukankah sampai tadi pagi pun kalian masih berangkat bersama? Dan bukannya kau bilang kalian masih merayakan ulang tahun Sehun bersama kakak dan kakak iparmu tadi pagi? Semuanya terdengar masih baik-baik saja untukku Lu. Dan untuk makan siang hari ini, Sehun kan sudah bilang sebelumnya kalau dia ada janji dengan Chanyeol, kau harus maklumi dia Lu, ini hanya masalah tugasnya saja"

"Aku tahu Kyung. Entahlah aku tidak dapat befikir dengan baik saat ini" Luhan mengusap kasar wajah. Dia bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu beralasan sibuk setiap kali dia ajak pergi bersama dan Sehun yang seperti menhindari interaksi dengannya dimuka umum meskipun terkadang Sehun bersikap hangat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Tapi Luhan sungguh yakin ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka kali ini.

Luhan duduk sendiri ditaman belakang kampus mereka, tempat dia dan Sehun biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ini sudah pukul setenga 6 dan itu artinya Luhan sudah menunggu selama 1,5 jam, tapi Sehun belum datang juga. Luhan juga malas mendatangi Sehun dikelasnya, Luhan takut Sehun menghindari berinteraksi dengannya seperti tadi pagi diparkiran, memikirkannya saja dia sudah merasa sakit. Apa lagi harus terulang dua kali? Hah Luhan tidak mau membayangkan yang aneh-aneh, dia harus positive thinking seperti kata Kyungsoo, ya Luhan harus positive thinking.

Sebuah pesan masuk dihandphonenya, Luhan segera membukanya dan seketika itu juga wajahnya langsung tertunduk lesu.

 **From : Sehunnie**

 **Lu, kau tidak menungguku kan?**

 **Pulanglah, maaf aku masih ada tugas.**

 **To : Sehunnie**

 **Ne, aku tidak menunggumu kok.**

 **Tadi aku sedang menemani Kyungsoo latihan vokal.**

 **From Sehunnie :**

 **Syukurlah**

 **Dan Lu, mianhae, aku rasa kita tidak bisa dinner nanti malam.**

:

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sepertinya membatalkan janji sudah menjadi hobi baru Sehun belakangan ini

 **:**

 **To Sehunnie :**

 **Wae? Tugas lagi?**

 **From** **Sehunnie** :

 **Ne, mianhae Lu.**

 **:**

Luhan tidak membalas pesan dari Sehun yang terakhir. Dia beranjak dari taman belakang kampusnya. Dia berlari sambil menumpahkan isi hatinya. Membiarkan bulir air mata itu keluar, menyalurkan semua perasaan gundah dan kesal yang Luhan pendam selama sebulan belakangan ini.

Ini semua sudah terlalu jelas.

Sehunnya berubah, dia berbeda.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Apa Sehun sudah bosan dengannya?

Apa dia terlalu manja sampai Sehun merasa kesulitan karenanya?

Ada apa dengan Sehun?

Luhan tidak mengerti sama sekali alasan dibalik semua perubahan sikapnya. Persetan dengan positive thinking! Luhan juga manusia biasa yang bisa merasa marah, kecewa atau pun curiga. Setiap orang pasti merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Luhan rasakan, jika sikap kekasihnya tiba-tiba berubah menjauh seperti yang Sehun lakukan saat ini

:

:

:

BLAMM!

:

:

Pintu apartemen yang ditutup secara sadis oleh sesosok makhluk mungil mengagetkan sepasang insan yang sedang menikmati buah sebagai hidangan penutup makan malam mereka. Sang pria berambut blonde bahkan sampai tersedak biji jeruk yang tadinya berniat dia buang.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkan kami Lu! Kau harus tanggung jawab kalau tumbuh pohon jeruk dikepalaku!" Kris memelototkan matanya sambil menunjuk sang adik ipar tepat diwajah.

"Aku berharap kau tersedak biji durian lengkap dengan kulitnya!" Luhan memelototkan matanya bengis, membuat Kris yang tadinya menghalangi Luhan didepan pintu kamarnya terbengong.

Dia takjub akan tingkat kesadisan mulut Luhan malam ini..

"Tsk!"

Yixing berdecak dan mendorong Kris menjauh dari pintu kamar Luhan, sambil memperlihatkan wajah yang tidak kalah garang dari sang adik.

:

Oh Tuhan..

:

Kenapa kedua orang ini begitu mirip jika sedang marah? Dan kenapa mereka berdua harus hidup bersama Kris? Dan kenapa selalu Kris yang disalahkan? Oh Demi Neptunus, kalau bukan karena cinta, telinga dan mata Kris pasti sudah membusuk mendengar dan melihat kemarahan kedua kakak-beradik itu setiap hari, lebih dari 3 kali sehari.

Pintu kamar Luhan didorong pelan, dan diatas kasur, Yixing dapat menemukan buntalan kepompong. Yixing tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan adiknya yang tidak pernah berubah jika sedang dalam mode ngambek seperti ini.

"Lu, kenapa pulang cepat? Sudah selesai dinner dengan Sehunnya?"

Bukan jawaban yang Yixing dengar, malah isakkan yang perlahan tapi pasti terdengar semakin keras.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Lu, ada apa sayang? Kenapa menangis?" Yixing membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh badan Luhan dan terlihatlah wajah kusut adiknya yang sudah memerah karena air mata.

"Hei Lu, ada apa sayang?" Yixing menghapus air mata dipipi Luhan dan merengkuh adik kesayangannya itu dalam pelukannya.

"Huuu.. Huuuu.."

Yixing mengelus punggung Luhan untuk menenangkannya, dia juga memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dikepala Luhan, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan dari kecil jika Luhan menangis karena satu dan banyak hal.

"Sudah tenang? Mau cerita pada hyung apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan menghapus kasar air mata yang masih tersisa dipipinya, dia berusaha bercerita apa yang terjadi meskipun dengan suara yang masih sesenggukan bercampur sisa tangisnya.

"Seh-Sehun.. Hyung." Air mata kembali menetes dari hazel indah itu.

"Sshh.. Uljima, Sehun kenapa? Bukankah kalian seharusnya bersenang-senang malam ini?"

Luhan kembali membenamkan kepalanya didada Yixing, dia kembali menangis.

"Hikss.. Huwaa.. Sehun, hyung"

"Iya Sehun kenapa? Ceritanya yang jelas Luhan sayang"

Yixing benar-benar tidak habis fikir, selama 4 tahun Sehun dan Luhan berpacaran tidak pernah sekalipun Luhan sampai menangis seperti ini. Sehun sangat menghindari pertengkaran yang dapat memicu amarah Luhan, karena Luhan sangat cengeng dan Sehun tidak tahan jika melihat Luhan menangis apalagi sampai sesenggukan seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Bukankah tadi pagi kalian masih merayakan ulang tahun Sehun dengan mesra seakan tidak aku dan Kris disana?" Yixing terkekeh berniat untuk sedikit menggoda adiknya, berharap perasaan Luhan akan sedikit lebih baik tapi kenyataannya..

"Huwwaaaaa.. SEHUN SUDAH TIDAK CINTA LAGI PADAKU HYUNG! Huwaaaaa.."

Yixing kaget setengah mati melihat reaksi adiknya yang diluar perkiraan ini.

"Ssshh.. Lulu sayang, uljima ne. Sehun tidak mungkin berpaling darimu, aku yakin dia masih sangat mencintaimu. Jangan bicara seperti itu"

"Sehun selalu menghindariku sebulan belakangan ini. Ada saja tugas yang dia jadikan alasan untuk menolak pergi bersamaku atau menutup telefon dariku" Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya ribut didada hyungnya.

"Luhan, kalian sudah memasuki semester 6, jadi wajar saja nanti kau ataupun Sehun memiliki banyak tugas, apalagi jika kalian sedang mengerjakan skripsi nanti, kalian pasti akan sangat jarang sekali bertemu, kau harus berusaha mengerti Lu. Sehun hanya sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya, itu saja. Buang jauh-jauh semua fikiran negativemu, heum"

Luhan memandang wajah sang kakak sambil menghapus air mata yang masih terus mengalir "Benrkah hyung? Tapi ini hari ulang tahun Sehun, biasanya kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian, tapi lihat sekarang? Kalau bukan karena aku berniat memberikan surprise padanya tadi pagi, aku rasa aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lewat sms atau telefon"

"Kalian sudah 4 tahun berpacaran, dan itu artinya kalian sudah 3 kali merayakan ulang tahun bersama. Biarkan ulang tahun ke 4 kali ini Sehun fokus dengan tugasnya sayang, mungkin tahun depan kalian bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama lagi. Sudah berhenti menangis ya sayang"

Yixing mengelus sayang rambut Luhan yang sangat halus dengan wangi strawberry itu, membuat Luhan semakin menyamankan pelukan didadanya.

"Lu, kau mau punya calon suami yang tampan, baik, bertanggung jawab serta memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan kan?" Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan lovey dovey kakak beradik ini. Itu Kris yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengelus sayang rambut caramel Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu biarkan Sehun belajar dengan giat dan bekerja keras. Karena nanti dia yang akan menjadi kepala rumah tangga Lu, jadi dia harus mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin. Kau tahu sendiri kan Yixing hyungmu dan aku tidak akan menyerahkan rusa kecil kami yang cantik ini pada pria yang hanya tampan tapi tidak memiliki pekerjaan dan bekal yang mapan untuk menikahimu? Kami ingin kau dinikahi oleh orang yang menyayangimu dan bertanggung jawab akan kehidupanmu kelak"

Kris menangkup pipi Luhan dan mengecup keningnya, dia membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

Seheboh-hebohnya mereka bertengkar, sejahil-jahilnya Kris terhadap Luhan, atau sekeras apapun teriakan, rengekan dan amukan Luhan, jauh didalam hati mereka, kedua orang ini saling menyayangi dan perduli.

"Kau boleh tanya pada Yixing hyung, saat aku sudah memasuki semester akhir apalagi saat aku mulai mengerjakan skripsi, kami hanya bertemu seminggu sekali saat malam minggu, dan hyungmu memakluminya, karena dia pun mengalami kesulitan yang sama saat menjalani semester akhirnya. Kami berusaha saling mengerti karena kami tahu, jika kami sudah berhasil suatu saat nanti, semua kesuksesan dan kebahagiaan ini akan kami bagi dengan orang yang sangat kami cintai"

Mata Yixing berkaca-kaca mendengar semua penuturan sang suami. Dia jadi teringat saat Kris yang satu tahun lebih senior dikampusnya sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengerjakan skripsi, mereka hanya bertemu satu kali dalam seminggu, itu pun jika Kris tidak disibukkan dengan revisinya.

Dan hal yang sama pun Yixing lakukan saat dia berada disemester akhirnya, Kris yang sudah bekerja juga sudah mulai sibuk dengan segala aktifitas barunya. Tapi Kris selalu berhasil membuktikan ucapannya bahwa semua kesibukkan yang dia lakukan saat itu demi masa depan mereka berdua, dengan pernikahan mereka dan segala yang mereka berdua miliki saat ini membuktikan bahwa Kris bekerja keras agar menjadi lelaki yang pantas untuk bersanding dengan pujaan hatinya Zhang Yixing yang sekarang sudah berubah marga menjadi Wu Yixing.

"Benarkah itu hyung?" Luhan mendongak menatap sang kakak ipar dengan mata sembab dan hidung mungilnya yang sukses memerah itu.

"Ne, sekarang kau harus mandi, dan keluar untuk makan malam, kami akan menemanimu makan, kajja" Kris mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Luhan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kris yang hendak keluar kamar berhenti saat merasa ada tangan yang menarik lengannya, dia pun menoleh dan..

:

CUP

:

"Terima kasih karena sudah menenangkan adikku"

Kris membawa Yixing ke dalam pelukannya.

"Luhan juga adikku, aku tidak akan pernah suka melihatnya terluka"

:

CUP

:

"Dan terima kasih karena telah mewujudkan impianku menjadi nyata dengan kehidupan pernikahan yang indah ini, aku bahagia sayang, terima kasih"

"Terima kasih juga untuk semuanya Nyonya Wu, i love you"

Kris pun menciumi seluruh wajah suami cantiknya yang dibalas cubitan-cubitan kecil didada dan lengannya.

:

:

:

Keesokan harinya disuatu tempat..

"Hun-ah, sudah selesai? Apa lagi yang kurang?"

Seorang namja mungil bereyeliner membawa beberapa balon dan perlengkapan lain. Dia memasukkan barang tersebut ke dalam keranjang belanja yang dibawa oleh orang yang dipanggil Hun-ah itu.

Namja tinggi berwajah minim ekspresi yang dipanggil pun berhenti dan memeriksa keranjang belanjaan mereka "Heum sepertinya sudah Baek hyung, kajja kita ke kasir"

Namja bereyeliner atau Baek hyung itu pun bergelayut manja dilengan dilengan namja tinggi itu. Mereka membayar semua belanjaan mereka dan langsung pergi ke tempat dimana mobil mereka diparkirkan, tanpa tahu ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka sambil menahan kristal bening itu keluar.

:

"Sehunnie.."

:

:

:

AADS END?

:

:

:

Hai, perkenalkan saya auhtor baru didunia per-ffn-an ini *bow

Entah ff dengan genre apa yang saya tulis, saya juga gatau..

Ini bisa dibilang oneshoot gak sih?

Karena saya mau bikin sequelnya tapi dengan judul yang berbeda

Hahh, saya berasa buta bgt dalam dunia per-ff-an ini *sigh

::

Rencananya ini mau dipost pas Ulang Tahun Sehun, tapi malah ngaret.

Saya bingung cara ngepost ff nya -_-

Maaf banget kalau feel Hunhannya kurang, dan typo juga yang lainnya.

Jujur, ini ff Hunhan pertama saya.. *curcol

::

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah mencoba membaca ff buatan saya ini, semoga kalian gak kena virus M3 ( korban DOTS ) dan buat kalian yang sudah sekalian review, semoga kalian cepat naik pangkat dari Sersan jadi Letnan ( sumpah saya tambah ngaco ).

::

Thank you for reading yeorobun ^^

See you in another story~


	2. Chapter 2 (END)

**Ada Apa Dengan Sehun?**

::

Story By **Double Kim**

Oh Sehun – Luhan

Slight : Kris – Yixing

Other Exo members

Genre : Yaoi, BL

Rate T (?)

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

But Kim Jongin, Kim Hanbin and this story is mine.

:

:

:

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya, pada hubungannya, atau pada Sehunnya?

Ada apa dengan Sehun?

:

:

:

Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak insiden Luhan memergoki Sehun pergi berbelanja berdua dengan namja lain yang Luhan tidak tahu siapa.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali bertanya siapa namja tersebut kepada Sehun, tapi dia berusaha untuk menahan gejolak emosinya agar tidak langsung "meledak" didepan Sehun. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan berusaha lebih dewasa dan tidak cengeng agar tidak lagi merepotkan Sehunnya.

"Lu, kau melamun hm?"

Sebuah suara berat disertai usapan sayang dipipi gembilnya membuat dia tersadar kembali dari lamunannya "An-aniyo, aku tidak melamun" Kepala bersurai caramel itu menggeleng cepat, disertai gerakan mata yang tidak fokus.

"Jangan berbohong Lu, tadi aku bertanya kau pulang jam berapa dan kau tidak menjawab, kau bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun, apa pohon diluar lebih bagus dari pada wajahku?"

Sehun memberikan senyum manisnya sambil matanya terus fokus ke jalanan yang ada didepannya.

"A-aku tidak melamun Sehun, maaf aku tidak mendengar pertanyaanmu" Luhan menunduk dalam sambil memainkan tangannya.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya, dia melepas sealtbeltnya dan langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan. Sekarang jarak mereka dekat sekali, bahkan ujung hidung mancung Sehun menyentuh ujung hidung mungil Luhan, membuat Luhan bisa merasakan dengan jelas deru nafas sang kekasih.

"Jelaskan apa yang membuatmu begitu gelisah sayang?"

Luhan tetap saja bungkam, dia takut jika dia bercerita sedikit saja, semua keluh kesahnya pasti akan mendatangkan air mata. Dia tidak mau di cap cengeng lagi oleh Sehun, dan lagi pula dia belum punya bukti yang kuat tentang siapa orang yang bersama Sehun saat itu.

"Tidak mau bicara eoh? Apa harus ku paksa?"

Seketika itu juga Luhan merasakan bibir bagian bawahnya disedot dengan sangat kencang oleh Sehun. Ciuman ini sangat menuntut dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung meremas kuat adik kecilnya, membuat Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara lenguhannya.

"Euunghh.." Tangan kanan Luhan memukul-mukul pelan dada Sehun agar menjauh, sementara tangan kirinya menahan tangan Sehun yang semakin bergerilya diselangkangannya. Demi Tuhan ini masih pagi, Luhan tidak mau datang ke kampus dalam kondisi acak-acakan, terlebih bau sperma.

Sehun melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir mungil nan memabukkan milik Luhan, tangannya pun dia kembalikan ke tempat yang sewajarnya, karena sejujurnya Sehun pun takut terbawa suasana dan kelepasan menggagahi Luhan dikursi belakang mobilnya seperti pengalaman yang sudah-sudah "Bicara atau aku perko-"

Perkataan Sehun terputus oleh Luhan yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya "A-aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku Hunnie, ber-berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. A-aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu"

"Kenpa tiba-tiba seperti ini hmm? Kau tahu kan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu baby Lu"

Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan dengan sayang, menenangkan kekasihnya yang entah karena apa merasa begitu gelisah, mungkinkah Luhan? Ahh, Sehun tidak mau berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. Luhan pasti hanya mengalami mimpi buruk semalam.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" Sehun merasakan Luhan mengangguk didalam pelukannya, dia pun menegecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi gembil itu dan membawa kening mereka saling berhadapan "Dengar Lu, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Aku berharap masalahmu tidak lebih parah dari mimpi buruk saja tadi malam. Namun yang harus kau tahu, aku Oh Sehun hanya akan mencintai Zhang Luhan, apapun yang terjadi. Maaf aku tidak bisa sering menemanimu belakangan ini, tugas-tugas sialan itu begitu menyita waktuku, aku harap kau mengerti Lu"

"Tugas-tugas dan pria kecil bereyeliner sialan itu" Umpat Luhan dalam hatinya, namun dia tidak berani mengatakan semua yang memenuhi fikirannya beberapa hari ini. Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil mengiyakan semua perkataan Sehun.

"Tersenyumlah sayangku, wajah cantikmu tidak cocok dengan wajah murung apalagi bersedih seperti itu. Wajah cantikmu itu hanya cocok untuk tersenyum, tapi ingat senyum manismu itu hanya boleh kau tunjukkan untukku saja, jangan terlalu banyak tersenyum, apalagi semanis itu kepada yang lain" Sehun mengecup bibir mungil Luhan berkali-kali, membuat si mungil itu terkekeh lucu.

"Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini, matahari sudah semakin tinggi. Aku yakin nenek lampir itu sudah bersiap diruang dosen dengan kacamata dan lipstick ungunya yang aneh itu" Sehun melajukan kembali mobilnya yang sempat dia hentikan didepan cafe langganan mereka saat SHS dulu.

"Nenek lampir? Siapa yang kau maksud Hunnie?" Luhan memiringkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengingat siapa dosen dikampusnya yang memiliki wajah semenyeramkan hantu nenek lampir itu.

"Jung Soo Yeon seongsaenim Lu, siapa lagi dosen wanita tua dengan tempramen jelek dan lipstick ungu aneh dikampus kita"

"Hahaha Oh Sehun sejak kapan mulutmu jadi sejahat ini? Oh Tuhan, kau benar-benar" Luhan tertawa terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya, dia tidak menyangka mulut pedasnya akan menular kepada sang kekasih.

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil menggendikkan bahunya, dalam hatinya Sehun bersyukur dapat mendengar lagi tawa dari bibir indah itu. Karena baginya tawa Luhan adalah melodi terindah untuknya.

:

:

:

Sehun sedang membukakan pintu untuk Luhan saat mereka sudah sampai di kampus "Kita sudah sampai Rapunzel ku, ani Cinderella ku" Sehun menjulurkan satu tangannya menunggu Luhan menerima uluran tangannya dengan posisi setengah membungkuk persis seperti pangeran yang membantu princessnya turun dari kereta kuda.

"Sehunnie aku bukan princess! Aku laki-laki dan aku manly!" Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun yang terulur ke arahnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Sehun sontak tertawa dan langsung membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam pelukkannya. Dia juga menghujani wajah Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupannya. Membuat setiap orang yang melewati mereka menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi, ada yang gemas dan ada juga yang cemburu.

"Nghh Sehun lepass, maluu" Luhan berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Sehun yang menahan wajahnya.

Sehun menghentikkan kegiatan mengecup wajah cantik favoritnya itu dan beralih memandang Luhan dengan satu alis yang mengernyit "Malu Lu? Kau malu denganku?"

"Aniyoo, bukankah waktu itu kau yang bilang malu jika banyak orang melihat kita bermesraan?" Luhan merengut sambil memasang wajah sedihnya, mengingat perlakuan Sehun yang sampai saat ini membekas dihatinya.

"Benarkah aku mengatakan hal itu? Maaf kalau aku pernah berkata seperti itu, mungkin kepalaku butuh di CT scan, mungkin aku mengalami gegar otak ringan"

"Tidak jangan sampai hal itu terjadi! Dasar Oh Sehun bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Luhan memukul-mukul dada dan kepala Sehun berulang kali.

"Mianhae, mian aku hanya bercanda. Berhenti memukul kepalaku Lu atau aku akan betul-betul gegar otak atau paling parahnya amnesia dan melupakan semuanya" Sehun tertawa mendengar hal konyol yang tiba-tiba terucap dari mulutnya. Namun tawanya langsung terhenti saat tiba-tiba dia melihat air mata mengalir dari hazel rusa cantiknya.

"Hei, ada apa Lu? Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" Sehun langsung menghapus air mata Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Luhan mencengkram kuat kemeja Sehun, membuat Sehun semakin memperat pelukannya.

"Ssshhh.. sudah Lu, jangan menangis lagi. Ada apa sayang, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menangis seperti ini?" Sehun melepas pelukannya dan membuat wajah mereka berhadapan, dia mengecup kedua hazel indah yang masih terus saja mengeluarkan air mata itu.

"Se-sehunnie, ber-berjanjilah jangan pernah lupakan ak-aku. Aku tidak mau, hiks.. A-aku mencintaimu, sa-sangat mencintaimu. Ja-jadi jangan pernah melupakanku dan jangan berhenti men-mencintaiku, huuu.."

Sehun sempat terperangah selama beberapa detik mengetahui penyebab kekasih mungilnya ini menangis seperti tadi. Namun Sehun segera mengembangkan senyumnya mengetahui bahwa Luhan betul-betul mencintainya. Membuat dia sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan, diberikan kekasih yang sangat cantik, sangat manja juga cengeng namun sangat mencintainya.

"Hei Luhannie sayang, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Tidak mungkin aku amnesia, sekarang aku sehat dan baik-baik saja, dan aku juga masih menyayangimu dan tidak pernah berniat sedikitpun untuk melupakanmu. Jadi berhenti menangis hmm"

Sehun mengecup kedua mata indah bak mata rusa milik Luhan, beralih ke kedua pipi dengan jejak air mata itu, ke hidung mungil yang sedikit memerah dan berakhir melumat bibir mungil yang masih sedikit bergetar itu.

"Janji?" Luhan menghapus kasar sisa air mata diwajahnya dan mengulurkan kelingkingnya, meminta Sehun untuk melakukan pingky promise.

"Ayolah Lu, kita sudah dewasa, apa perlu kita melakukan hal konyol seperti itu?" Sehun menggelengkan cepat kepalanya dan berusaha menurunkan tangan kiri Luhan yang terjulur tepat diwajahnya.

Tapi dengan cepat dia kembali meraih tangan kiri Luhan dan menautkan jari kelingking kiri Luhan dengan jari kelingking kanannya saat melihat wajah Luhan yang memberengut dan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca. Oh Demi Tuhan, Sehun tidak mau dipukul oleh centong nasi Yixing hyung karena telah membuat princess disneynya menangis sampai dua kali dipagi hari ini.

"Aku sudah berjanji sayang, jangan menangis lagi tolong, ini bahkan belum jam sembilan pagi dan kau sudah hampir dua kali meneteskan air mata" Sehun menghapus jejak air mata Luhan dengan tangannya dan kembali mengecup singkat kedua pipi gembil favoritnya itu.

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan sekali Oh Sehun! Ingat kau sudah berjanji, kalau kau melanggar janjimu aku berharap Tuhan memotong kelingkingmu begitu juga dengan kelingkingmu yang dibawah" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun ke mobil dan sedikit menggesekkan dengkulnya diantar selangkangan Sehun, membuat Sehun menggeram tertahan.

"Ermhh.. Ma-maafkan pangeran tampanmu yang menyebalkan ini princess Lulu. Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku, jadi kau tidak perlu menjadi janda diusia muda karena aku akan mati jika "kelingking bawahku" kau potong Lu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan tega, karena kau kan sangat suka kalau kelingkingku yang dibawah ini membobol lubang surgamu" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum penuh dengan kemesuman.

"Aku bukan princess! Dasar kau Oh mesum Sehun!" Luhan menutup matanya dan menggeleng-geleng ribut sambil berusaha menormalkan warna wajahnya agar tidak merona digoda oleh pacar mesumnya ini.

"Arra, arra.. Baiklah Luhannie yang bukan princess. Sekarang lebih baik kau ke toilet dahulu, dan basuh wajahmu, lalu masuk ke kelas. Kajja ini sudah jam 08.30 sayang"

"Isshhh.. Kau sungguh menyebalkan, aku membencimu!" Luhan memukul keras dada Sehun dan langsung berjalan ke kelasnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Ne, aku juga mencintaimu sayang. Kirimi aku pesan kalau kau istirahat nanti baby" Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi.

:

:

:

Luhan baru saja merapikan buku-buku serta alat tulisnya saat sebuah pesan masuk ke handphonenya.

 **From Sehunnie :**

 **Lu, kelasmu sudah selesai?**

 **Tunggu aku dikantin dan pesankan aku kimbab.**

 **Aku kesana 10 menit lagi.**

Luhan tersenyum membayangkan akan makan siang bersama lagi dengan Sehunnya. Sudah sebulan ini dia selalu makan siang ditemani Kyungsoo, itu pun jika Kyungsoo tidak ada kelas vokal. Kalau Kyungsoo ada jadwal untuk kelas vokal, mau tidak mau Luhan harus makan sendiri.

 **To Sehunnie :**

 **Ne, aku tunggu dikantin Hunnie sayang.**

 **:***

Luhan duduk dimeja pojok kantin, dia lebih suka disana karena jika dia dan Sehun sedang makan bersama, terkadang Sehun suka bersikap manja dengan meminta Luhan untuk menyuapinya. Dan Luhan merasa sedikit canggung jika harus menyuapi Sehun ditengah tatapan seluruh peghuni kantin, makan dari itu dia memilih duduk disini.

"Huh, kenapa Sehunnie lama? Lulu sudah lapar" Luhan terus saja melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Ini sudah hampir setengah jam dia menunggu dan Sehun belum juga datang.

Pesan masuk dihandphonenya membuat Luhan memajukan bibirnya dan kehilangan selera makannya.

 **From Sehunnie :**

 **Lu, maaf ada tugas yang ternyata harus direvisi sebelum dikumpulkan sore ini.**

 **Maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang.**

 **Jangan marah sayang.**

Luhan langsung melempar handphonenya asal ke dalam tas. Dia bangkit dengan tergesa dan berniat membuang kimbab dan jjajangmyeon serta orange juice yang sudah dia pesan, sampai sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membuang makanan itu?"

"Hyung? Sedang apa hyung disini?" Luhan terkaget saat melihat kakaknya ada dikampus, mengabaikan sorot mata tajam kakaknya yang ditujukan ke nampan berisi makanan yang hendak dia buang itu.

"Zhang Luhan apa kau akan tetap membuang semua makanan itu? Karena kalau iya, kau tidak akan mendapat uang jajan lagi selama sebulan" Yixing menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari tempat sampah kantin dan mendudukkannya kembali ke salah satu bangku yang ada disana.

Luhan hanya terdiam mengikuti kemana sang kakak membawanya sampai sebuah cubitan sayang mampir dilengan tak berototnya "Aww hyung, sakit! Kenapa Lulu dicubit?!" Luhan mengelus bekas cubitan sayang itu yang sayangnya meninggalkan bekas memerah dikulit putihnya.

"Anak nakal, siapa suruh membuang-buang makanan hah?! Kau fikir makanan ini tidak dibeli dengan uang? Kau fikir aku mengajar seharian hanya agar uangnya bisa kau buang-buang seperti ini?!" Yixing baru saja hendak melayangkan pukulan sayang lagi ke lengan adiknya sebelum dia terhenti dan melihat kristal bening yang kembali jatuh dari hazel indah adik kesayangannya.

"Hiks.." Luhan menunduk berusaha menghindari tatapan hyungnya, dia menghapus kasar air mata sialan yang selalu saja mudah keluar padahal dia sudah sepenuh hati menahannya.

Yixing langsung merubah posisi duduknya disamping Luhan dan memeluknya, menenangkan adik kecilnya yang belakangan ini sering sekali menangis seperti bayi "Sshh.. Ada apa Lu? Kenapa menangis sayang?"

Luhan tidak berani menjawab, dia hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya didada Yixing.

"Lulu sayang, kau kenapa? Jangan seperti ini, hyung bingung Lu" Yixing mengusap pelan punggung Luhan, berharap adiknya akan segera berhenti menangis.

"Sehun lagi, hmm?"

"Huuu.. Huuuu.." Tangisan Luhan semakin keras terdengar, membuat Yixing sedikit panik mendapati pandangan menusuk orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Lu, ssshhh.. Berhenti menangis sayang, banyak yang memperhatikan kita disini, apa kau tidak malu? Kau kan ssang namja, masa menangis dikantin"

Luhan berusaha meghentikan air matanya, dia menghapus kasar sisa air mata dipipinya, membuat pipi gembilnya yang putih jadi memerah.

"Lu, sudah, wajahmu bisa memerah semua kalau kau terus menggosoknya" Yixing mengambil tissue kecil dari tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Luhan.

"Se-sehunnie hyu-hyung" Luhan menatap nanar pada orange juicenya yang sudah tumpah setengah, untung saja kimbab dan jjangmyeon itu selamat.

"Kenapa lagi dia hmm?" Yixing mengusap sayang surai caramel adiknya itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Luhan yang direspon dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Minum Lu, lalu berceritalah dengan tenang atau mau sambil makan? Hyung suapi yaa"

"Aku tidak lapar hyung, aku tidak mau apa-apa" Luhan hanya memandang kimbab itu tanpa selera.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sehun seperti ini hyung. Dia berjanji, lalu dia juga yang membatalkan, padahal ini hanya makan siang hyung. Aku pun tidak akan meminta waktunya terlalu lama, tapi kenapa?"

Yixing memijat keningnya, dia sungguh tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi kisah percintaan adiknya itu.

"Terkadang Sehun bersikap sangat manis dan baik, seperti hubungan kami yang biasanya, tetapi nanti Sehun akan berubah menjadi sangat sulit aku temui, dia akan menjauh dariku dengan seribu satu alasannya"

Yixing mendengarkan cerita Luhan dengan seksama sambil sesekali mengusap sayang surai caramel adik manjanya itu.

"Lu, mungkin Sehun sedang sibuk. Jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam,hmm.."

"Hyung tahu, sudah kurang lebih satu bulan ini aku hanya akan bertemu Sehun saat pagi hari kami berangkat kuliah bersama. Aku selalu makan siang sendiri atau terkadang ditemani Kyungsoo, dan Sehun pun selalu pulang malam, entah tugas seperti apa yang dosennya berikan"

Luhan mendesah pasrah, otaknya sudah terlalu lelah memikirkan kelakuan aneh Sehun. Entahlah, dia sudah tidak mood untuk melanjutkan sisa mata kuliah hari ini.

"Hyung, bolehkan aku pulang dan tidak ikut kelas siang ini? Kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali, aku ingin tidur" Luhan memasang puppy eyes sambil memanyunkan bibir mungilnya, membuat siapapun pasti akan takluk dengan aegyo maut itu, tidak terkecuali sang kakak.

"Hmm, kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, pulanglah Lu. Kebetulan hyung juga sudah selesai mengajar, kita pulang bersama ne? Tapi kau harus makan ini dulu, nanti dirumah kau bisa langsung tidur" Yixing langsung menyodorkan sepotong kimbab ke mulut sang adik, tapi Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Itu pesanan Sehun, aku tidak mau makan. Aku mau makan jjajangmyeonku saja" Luhan mendorong piring kimbab itu sambil mendengus dan mengambil jjajangmyeonnya mendekat dan langsung menyumpitnya.

"Hhh, ya sudah, hyung yang akan habiskan kimbab tidak berdosa ini"

:

:

:

Sebuah gulungan diatas kasur itu dia goyang-goyangkan dengan lembut sambil berusaha menarik paksa agar selimut itu terlepas dari sang pemilik yang sekarang terlihat seperti kimbab yang tadi siang dia makan.

"Lu, ayo bangun. Kau harus makan malam" Yixing tidak kenal lelah membangunkan adiknya, tapi Luhan juga tidak akan menyerah pada paksaan kakaknya.

"Aniyo hyung. Aku tidak lapar, pergilah. Aku hanya ingin tidur" Luhan tidak bergeming, dia tetap menggulung dirinya didalam selimut, sampai..

"Awww, hyung, APPO!" Luhan langsung memekik dan bangun dari tidur ala kimbabnya itu sambil mengelus-ngelus paha kanannya yang jadi korban kekerasan hyungnya.

"Hyung tidak mau mengurus rusa nakal, manja, keras kepala dan penyakitan karena tidak mau makan" Yixing menggeret Luhan keluar dari gumpalan selimut itu dengan seluruh tenaga, membuat Luhan mau tidak mau bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Aku tidak manja, aku tidak keras kepala, aku tidak akan sakit dan AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN!" Luhan menghempaskan tangannya dan berteriak dengan kilatan mata penuh emosi, membuat Yixing tersentak selama beberapa detik.

:

Luhan kecilnya berteriak marah kepadanya..

:

Melihat ekspresi terluka dan terkejut dari kakaknya membuat Luhan merasa tidak enak. Dia tahu hyungnya hanya mau dia makan agar tidak jatuh sakit, karena tadi pagi dia hanya minum segelas susu dan jjajangmyeon yang tadi siang dia makan dikantin pun hanya dia makan 2 suap, sisanya mau tidak mau harus dibuang karena Yixing pun sudah kekenyangan.

"Hyung, maaf" Luhan langsung memeluk kakaknya dan membenamkan kepala didada hyungnya itu "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya benar-benar sedang tidak nafsu makan atau melakukan apa pun. Aku hanya ingin tidur, tolong mengertilah"

Yixing pun mengangguk sambil mengelus sayang surai caramel si rusa cengeng itu "Hmm,ne. Maafkan hyung juga karena sudah memaksamu untuk makan dan mencubitmu tadi, habis kau keras kepala sekali sih" Yixing mencubit gemas hidung sang adik, membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan kembali mengusakkan kepalanya didada hyungnya yang terasa sangat nyaman.

"Kalau kau lapar, bangunkan saja kalau hyung sudah tertidur. Nanti hyung hangatkan makanan untukmu, hmm"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menghangatkan makananku sendiri atau membuat ramyeon, aku bukan bayi hyung" Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya imut, membuat siapapun yang melihat tidak akan pernah sudi mengatakan Luhan adalah pria manly seperti keinginannya.

"Arraseo bayi besarku. Hyung diruang tengah jika kau memerlukan sesuatu" Sebuah kecupan pun Yixing berikan dikening Luhan, ungkapan rasa sayangnya pada adik laki-laki satu-satunya ini.

"Ne hyung, gomawo" Luhan pun tidak segan mengecup pipi berdimple milik Yixing, membuat sepasang mata tajam dan alis ala ulat bulu itu menukik, menandakan si pemilik merasakan tidak suka miliknya disentuh orang lain.

"Sudah acara lovey doveynya?" Suara berat dan bernada sarkastik itu membuat Luhan yang masih dalam pelukan Yixing menoleh dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kris, Luhan sedang badmood. Tolong jangan mulai, aku tidak mau mendiamkannya kalau kau membuat dia menangis" Yixing mendeath glare suami bulenya itu dengan tangannya yang kembali mengelus sayang punggung adiknya itu.

"Aku mulai apa? Siapa yang akan membuat Luhan menangis? Aku hanya mau mengambil MILIKKU" Kris menekankan kata diakhir kalimatnya dan dengan segera saja pelukan Yixing dan Luhan terlepas, membuat Luhan kembali mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Bule idiot. Dia kakakku, dia milikku" Luhan berusaha kembali masuk ke dalam pelukan Yixing, tapi dengan cepat Kris menarik kerah baju tidur Luhan, membuat badan kecil Luhan sedikit terangkat dengan kaki yang menendang udara.

"Kris!" Yixing memukul lengan suaminya yang menarik kerah baju tidur Luhan sampai membuat adiknya terbatuk "Jangan keterlaluan bercandanya! Luhan kesakitan!"

"Sayang, aku hanya bercanda" Kris langsung diam mendapat bentakan suami cantiknya itu, dia merasa iba juga melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah dan sedikit terbatuk karena tercekik olehnya.

"Mianhae Lu, hyung hanya bercanda" Satu kecupan Kris daratkan dipipi gembil adik iparnya itu lalu dia pun keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Dasar bule idiot, bodoh!" Luhan langsung saja melemparkan gulingnya saat pintu kamarnya tertutup.

"Sshhh Lu, jangan mengumpat seperti itu kepada Kris. Bagaimanapun dia suamiku, kakak iparmu, kau harus menghormatinya"

"Hyung tapi Kris hyung itu idiot! Dan kenapa pula kau mau menikah dengannya?"

"Luhan, coba tanyakan kepada dirimu sendiri. Kenapa juga kau masih mencintai Sehun, padahal dia sudah mengabaikanmu sebulan belakangan ini? Apa kau tidak takut dia memiliki orang lain selain dirimu?"

Luhan terperanjat, dia hanya bisa diam mematung mendengar semua kenyataan yang dipaparkan oleh kakaknya. Yixing hyung benar, Luhan tidak tahu apa Sehun masih mencintainya? Atau mungkin Sehun mempunyai orang lain selain Luhan, sehingga dia mengabikan Luhan akhir-akhir ini?

Semua hal itu membuat sakit kepala Luhan datang lagi, dia langsung kembali dalam mode kimbabnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti terhadap hubungan, dia tidak mau tahu. Dia hanya ingin tidur dan berharap ketika dia bangun esok pagi, Sehun sudah ada dimeja makan untuk sarapan lalu berangkat kuliah bersamanya seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Lu, maaf sayang. Aku tidak bemaksud membuat kau sedih lagi" Luhan yang tidak bergeming membuat Yixing pasrah dan melangkah keluar dari kamar adiknya "Aku dibawah kalau kau butuh sesuatu Lu, selamat malam"

Didalam selimutnya Luhan bergetar menahan air mata bodoh yang selalu saja mengalahkannya. Dia menatap nanar handphonenya, tidak ada satupun pesan ataupun telefon dari Sehun sejak dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa (lagi) menemani Luhan makan siang.

:

:

:

Luhan baru saja keluar dari mandi dengan bathrobe pink besar dengan lambang kepala hello kitty kecil dibagian ujung, saat handphonenya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Luhan bergegas membukanya, berharap itu Sehun yang mengatakan sudah berada dibawah dan menunggu Luhan untuk sarapan bersama.

Luhan terdiam selama beberapa detik setelah dia membuka pesan masuk tersebut. Itu memang pesan dari Sehun, tapi isi pesannya membuat mood Luhan meluncur deras dipagi hari ini.

 **From Sehunnie :**

 **Lu, maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu.**

 **Aku harus ke rumah Chanyeol, flashdisk ku rusak.**

 **Semua tugas kelompok milikku hilang, dan aku harus mengcopy dari**

 **Chanyeol sebelum presentasi jam pertama nanti.**

 **Maaf Lu, kita bertemu nanti sore.**

Luhan tidak sedikitpun berniat membalas pesan Sehun tersebut. Dia melempar asal ponselnya ke kasur dan mulai berpakaian. Dia ingin secepatnya ke kampus, ada beberapa hal yang harus dia pastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

:

:

:

Potongan sandwichnya terhempas ke lantai begitu saja saat sebuah tangan sekurus ranting menyentak tangan berototnya. Dia sudah akan memaki siapa saja yang mengacaukan acara makan siangnya ini saat orang itu dengan tiba-tiba sudah duduk didepannya dan membuatnya kaget melihat aura gelap yang memancar dari sang pelaku kejahatan terhadap sandwichnya itu.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur, sebnayak apa tugas yang diberikan dosen kalian? Dan apa benar Sehun ke rumahmu untuk mengcopy tugas kelompok bagiannya tadi pagi"

"Hah, tugas dosen? Tugas kelompok? Tadi pagi?" Pria bertelinga yoda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya meski tidak terasa gatal. Dia mengingat-ingat tugas apa saja yang belakangan ini dosennya berikan.

"Cepat jawab aku Park Yoda Chanyeol" Luhan menggeram mendapati pria berbadan besar didepannya ini sangat lambat dalam menggunakan otaknya yang tidak seberapa itu.

"Hhmm. Aku rasa kami memang memiliki beberapa tugas, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Karena tugas kelompok itu akan dikumpulkan sebelum ujian pertengahan semester"

"Lalu tugas untuk presentasi tadi pagi? Sehun kerumahmu untuk mengcopy tugas bagiannya untuk presentasi pagi ini darimu kan?" Luhan bertanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, dia sangat takut akan jawaban yang akan sahabat Sehun lontarkan ini.

"Tidak. Kami memang ada presentasi, tapi itu untuk minggu depan. Mungkin sehun salah melihat tanggal" Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai sambil memakan cokelat M&M sebagai ganti makan siangnya yang Luhan jatuhkan.

Luhan terperangah, dia limbung. Chanyeol yang kaget melihat Luhan seperti orang yang hendak pingsan pun panik, dia menanyakan apakah luhan baik-baik saja, apakah dia perlu membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi Luhan hanya terdiam, dia bagai robot rusak.

Sampai sebuah pemandangan yang merusak matanya terlihat. Disana, diparkiran yang terlihat dari kantin, dua orang namja dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang kontras tengah berjalan berdampingan. Hal itu benar-benar membangkitkan kembali amarahnya yang sudah dia pendam dalam-dalam.

Luhan berjalan bergegas menyusul dua orang yang berjalan dengan mesra didepannya. Tampak pria yang lebih kecil bergelayut manja dilengan pria yang lebih tinggi. Dan pria yang lebih tinggi pun tampak sesekali tersenyum kecil menanggapi ocehan si pria mungil itu, bahkan sesekali dia mengusak kepalanya saat si pria mungil itu mengatakan suatu hal yang menurutnya bodoh.

 **Sreettt..**

Lengannya ditarik secara paksa, membuat sang pria yang lebih tinggi berbalik dan hendak memaki sang pelaku penarikan, namun dia terdiam. Seluruh sendinya melemah, dan mulutnya terasa sangat susah untuk digerakkan.

"Jadi ini tugas yang dosenmu berikan? Menjaga malaikat barumu kemanapun dia pergi? Tugas yang membuatmu selalu mengabaikanku dan memprioritaskan dia? Ini juga tugasmu yang membuat kau tidak bisa menjemputku tadi pagi, hah?"

Luhan bergetar menahan amarahanya. Tangannya terkepal, dan matanya berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan aliran sungai dikedua pipinya.

Sementara Sehun hanya bisa diam. Dia tahu, dia tidak mungkin mengungkapkan semuanya sekarang. Sudah sejauh ini, kalau dia menyerah, semua akan sia-sia dan gagal.

"JAWAB AKU OH SEHUN!" Luhan memukul perut Sehun dengan telak, membuat Sehun jatuh tersungkur.

Ingat, meskipun bukan dominan, Luhan tetaplah laki-laki. Dan pukulannya itu ternyata cukup menyakitkan, Sehun menyesal tidak langsung memberikan jawaban saat tadi Luhan bertanya baik-baik kepadanya.

"SEHUNN" Si pria mungil bereyeliner itu berteriak panik dan menghampiri Sehun yang tersungkur, dia memapah Sehun untuk bangun. Membuat Luhan mendengus melihat pemandangan yang sungguh membuat kedua matanya sakit, begitu pula hatinya.

"Lu ka-kau salah faham sa-sayang" Sehun sedikit terbatuk dan membuat pemuda mungil tersebut mengelus-elus sayang punggungnya.

Heol, Luhan sudah muak melihatnya!

"Apanya yang salah faham? Tentang tugasmu, atau tentang perubahan sikapmu kepadaku?"

Sehun lagi-lagi memilih bungkam, membuat semua sesak Luhan mendasak keluar dalam bentuk air mata. Apalagi pemandangan Sehun bersama orang lain dihadapannya saat ini sungguh membuatnya tidak tahan lagi.

"Apa ini semua nyata Sehunnie? Ini semua nyata, bahwa k-kau memiliki orang lain selain aku?" Luhan terisak, dia menghapus kasar setiap air mata yang berlomba-lomba meluncur deras dari manik indahnya.

"Tidak Lu, kau salah faham sayang. Aku bisa menjelaskannya, tapi nanti, bukan saat ini Lu"

"Kenapa?" Luhan terisak semakin hebat menyadari bahwa Sehun bahkan tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang jelas untuknya.

"Lu, aku mohon percaya padaku. Aku Oh Sehun, hanya mencintaimu Zhang Luhan. Kau ingat itu kan sayang?"

Luhan menepis kasar tangan Sehun yang berusaha memeluknya "Kalau kau memang hanya mencintaiku, buktikan. Buktikan bahwa pria itu memang bukan selingkuhanmu Oh Sehun!"

Luhan berteriak tepat didepan wajah Sehun, membuat Sehun memberikan permohonan maaf dari tatapan matanya yang memelas.

"Kau, kau tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapa untukmu. Itu benar kan Sehun? Aku benar kan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan senyum penuh rasa sakit melihat batapa kacau Luhannya saat ini "Tidak Lu. Kau salah, kau salah faham sayang"

Dia sungguh tidak tega, dia ingin memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi pria mungil disebelahnya menggeleng. Dan Sehun pun tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan ataupun pembuktian yang Luhan minta, membuat Luhan semakin deras mengucurkan air matanya.

"Aku tidak salah Sehun dan aku tidak salah faham! Kau yang bersalah karena mengkhianatiku!" Luhan berlari meninggalkan parkiran ke arah gerbang, dia memberhentikan taxi dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan kembali menangis kencang, saat melihat Sehun yang bahkan tidak mengejarnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa menenangkannya dan menyelamatkan hubungan mereka yang berada diujung tanduk ini.

Sekarang Luhan tahu apa yang membuat Sehunnya berubah, apa yang membuat Sehunnya menjauh darinya.

Luhan sudah tahu..

:

:

:

Sementara dikejauhan sepasang mata elang itu masih memperhatikan bagaimana taxi itu membawa Luhan pergi. Dia sungguh khawatir, dia sungguh ingin menyelesaikan ini semua secepatnya.

"Mianhae Lu. Saranghae"

:

:

:

 **AADS (beneran) END**

:

:

:

Hollaaa~

Ini ngegantung? Gak jelas? Butuh sequel?

Yup, tebakan anda semua benar.

AADS memang dirancang untuk membuat anda bingung, wkwk.

Ini keliatan kayak angst yah? Tapi serius ini bukan angst.

Dan selama masih bulan April, bulannya Hunhan, saya rasa masih kece lah yaa update sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ulang tahun mereka *kode

::

Anyway, terimakasih banyak buat beberapa orang yang sudah berbaik hati, menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, apalagi yang sampe memfollow atau memfavorite.

Sorry for typo's.

Dan maaf kemaren saya masih sempet bingung sama cara ngepost ff disini, jadi sempet delete story trus repost (sampe sekarang masih bingung sebenernya)

::

Thank you for reading yeorobun ^^

See you in another story~


End file.
